dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Wheelo
| JapName=| RomName=| AniName=Dr. Wheelo| MangaName=| AltName=| CanonTo=Anime| FirstApp=The World's Strongest| Race=Human/Android| FamConnect= Dr. Kochin (Servant)}} is the main antagonist in ''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. He was a brilliant scientist who performed experiments in biotechnology. Wheelo's ultimate goal was to modify the human race using his science. Before he could realize his goal he died, but Dr. Kochin turned him into a cyborg. His name is a pun on uiro, a type of Japanese cake. Dr. Kochin came through for his creator a second time fifty years later when he gathered the Dragon Balls and wished for Shenlong to thaw the ice-enshrouded fortress. Freed from his frozen sleep, Wheelo became obsessed with finding the world's strongest man so that his own brain might be transplanted into it. He sent Kochin and three of his bio-warriors to find this man, and at first they thought it was Master Roshi. But when Kishime, Mikokatsun and Ebifurya (his bio-warriors) easily beat Roshi, Wheelo started to doubt they had the right person. He then went after Goku's body. When Wheelo's further attempts to subdue Goku met with failure, the enraged scientist decided to kill him and all his friends. When that also failed, Wheelo decided to just concentrate the energy contained within his laboratory's power core to fire a gigantic wave and destroy the entire world. Goku was able to form a Spirit Bomb and used it to destroy Dr. Wheelo for good. In the FUNimation dub of the movie, Dr. Wheelo says two minor curse words. When Goku is gathering energy for a Spirit Bomb, he says "What the hell is he trying to do?" And right when Goku strikes the deathblow with his Spirit Bomb, Wheelo says "Damn you Goku!" 'Hell' is often used in Dragonball Z due to HFIL also going by that name, but 'damn' is rarely used. His exact power was unknown but since he could easily overpower the regular Kaio-ken but was completely outclassed by Kaio-ken x3, he probably had a power level comparable to Vegeta's in the Saiyan Saga. Techniques and Abilities *'Photon Strike' - Dr. Wheelo unleashes yellow waves of energy at his opponent, causing a massive accumilation of damage. *'Planet Geyser'-Dr. Wheelo's ultimate blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Wheelo surrounds himself in a yellow aura and releases a massive red beam of energy capable of destroying a planet. Wheelo used this attack towards the end of The World's Strongest but was countered with a Spirit Bomb. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. Trivia *Dr. Wheelo is similar to Dr. Gero, that they are both mad scientists who had one of their androids transplant their brain into another android (or similar robot), and are after Goku (though for different reasons). *Dr. Wheelo's tail resembles Frieza's. *During his battle with Goku, he loses his right claw. *Goku defeats the main enemy of a movie with the Spirit Bomb three times in a row, Wheelo is the first with the other two being Turles and Lord Slug, although he is the only one out of the three who was not in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans or Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *It is unknown if Dr. Wheelo ended up in Hell with his cyborg body after he was killed by Goku or if he regained his human body. * Wheelo is the only movie villain not to have some form of a power-up/power-up transformation (Eg: Super Saiyan Broly, Janemba, The Fruit of the Tree of Might) Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Koji Nakata *Ocean Dub: Paul Dobson *Funimation Dub: R. Bruce Elliot category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Villains Category:Filler characters Category:Doctors Category:Dragon Ball Z